White Wedding
by Kate Roberts
Summary: Someone in New York is getting married
1. Chapter 1

**A brand new fic by me :) My muse decided to show its face haha**

**Thank you Lynette for BETAing  
><strong>

**I own nothing...sadly :(**

* * *

><p>Stella Bonasera woke up with a smile on her face; the day of the wedding had finally arrived. She jumped out of bed, took a quick shower, grabbed her coffee and made her way to the Sheraton, where the wedding would be taking place.<p>

"Stella Bonasera." She said at the front desk.

"Oh! You're with the wedding! Your room is number 212 on the tenth floor, hair and makeup will be there at ten," the front desk clerk smiled as Stella collected the room key. The brunette made her way to the room and immediately got into her dress. She smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror; she loved pale colours on herself. She quickly opened the door for the hair dresser and the makeup artist to come in. They quickly worked their magic, making sure Stella would be ready for eleven.

At twenty to eleven, Stella made her way down to the hotel's ballroom. Little girls smiled as she walked by, she could honestly say she looked like a princess. A smile crossed her lips when she stepped into the ballroom. Everything was perfect, right down to the last detail. The decorations were set and the guests had filled the ballroom. She had spent weeks, no months, planning this event and it was perfect! Her heart pounded as the music started and she walked down the aisle. Stella gave a small wave to Lindsay as she passed her and winked at Danny. All during the ceremony, Mac looked at her and smiled. Then Stella's favourite part of any wedding arrived, the vows. Tears flooded her eyes as she listened to Mac.

"I, Mac Taylor, take you Josephine Danville to be my lawful wedded wife…"

* * *

><p><strong>*runs off to hide from angry fans*<strong>

**Leave a review if you liked!**

**~Kate xo  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took a while to post :) here's chapter 2 :)**

**Thank you Lynette for the BETA**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Mac, are you ready yet?" Jo said walking into his office.<p>

"Can you just wait about five minutes…I just need to finish this." He replied typing on his computer. Jo walked up to his desk and sat on it, sliding until she was sitting in front of his keyboard.

"We are going…now." She ordered. He smiled up at her and turned his computer off.

"Fine." He sighed. Jo held up his jacket for him and smiled as he slid it on.

"Why don't you go start the car and I will be right there, I just need to talk to Danny." Jo looked at him; he could feel her gaze go right through him."I swear Jo, I'll be five minutes." He laughed.

"Alright then." She kissed his cheek and turned on her heels to walk out of the lab. Mac turned his office lights off and walked up to Danny's desk.

"Danny, you're in charge for the night, I don't want to be called or paged, got it?"

"You got it, boss." Danny replied. Mac nodded and hurried to meet Jo at the car.

* * *

><p>"You seem distracted Mac, is everything ok?" Jo's voice snapped Mac out of his trance.<p>

"Sorry." He mumbled looking at her again.

"You've been very distracted lately Mac, is work starting to be too much?"

"No, I've just had other things on my mind, but tonight is not about work." Mac smiled at Jo.

"You're right! This is a nice restaurant, any special reason why you picked it?"

"I just wanted us to eat at a nice place for a change. When we're at work, we always fast food, I wanted a nice sit down meal with you." He looked up at her and smiled. Jo looked radiant in her black dress. She wore the simple diamond earrings Mac had gotten her for Christmas the year before.

"You look beautiful." Mac said smiling at Jo.

"Thank you!" He noticed her cheeks were reddened. The two ordered lunch, accompanied by a bottle of wine.

* * *

><p>After paying the bill, they put their coats on and walked out into the cool November air. Jo closed the top of her coat and took the hand Mac held out for her.<p>

"Where are we going?" She asked when they walked past the Subway station.

"I thought we could walk home." They had been living together in an apartment in the Upper East Side of town for the past year. "We can walk across Central Park." He smiled at her. Jo just nodded and followed him. The two walked in the park, getting to an area where the sounds of the buzzing city were nothing but a murmur. Jo looped her arm with Mac's and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I love this weather." Jo sighed. Mac nodded his response; he had his mind on something else. They continued their walk, nothing but the sound of Jo's heels breaking the silence.

"What's wrong?" Jo asked when Mac stopped walking. He took a step forward, closing the gap between them. "Mac?" She raised an eyebrow at him. Mac took Jo's hand in his and got down on one knee.

"Jo, you are without a doubt the most incredible woman I have ever met and you have turned my world around. I never thought I would be able to move on after Claire died, but you've shown me that I can love again. Jo Danville, I love you so much, will you marry me?" He pulled the ring box out of his pocket and opened it. The brunette looked at him with inquisitive eyes and then her lips slowly stretched into a smile.

"Yes…yes, of course!" She laughed with tears in her eyes. Mac slid the ring on her finger, stood up and kissed her. "I love you so much." She took Mac's face in her hands and kissed him again. "Let's go home."

* * *

><p><strong>another chapter coming soon :)<strong>

**Please leave a review if you liked**

**~Kate xo**


End file.
